Wu Jia Long
}} is the only son of WuFamily, whose childhood dreams is becoming a confectionery master instead of succeeding his father as a police officer. During his apparent absence, JiaLong furthered his studies in Thailand and married HuanHuan during his return, while fathering . Relations *Wu Guo Hui (father) *Ceng Mei Ru (mother) *Wu Jia Xuan, Wu Jia Wen, Wu Jia Yun, Wu Jia Xiu (elder sisters) *Lin Zhi Ming, Li Jian Hua (Brothers-in-law) *Zhou Jia Mai (adoptive nephew) *Ye Li Mei (mother-in-law) *Jiang Hong Jie (brother-in-law, enemy) *Unnamed (father-in-law) Friends *Zhou Rui Yan *Shen Xiu Chun *Zhou Yong Qi *Zhou Yong Cheng *Lin Xiao Ke *Ren Yu Tang *Li Bao Na *Yang Ah Mei *Lin Qing Long *Zhang Hui Xin *Xu Ming Qiang *Chen Yu Yan *Cai Fu Gui *Gu Wen Yan *Li Jian Hua *Lin Zhi Wen *Lin Shan Shan *Shen Fang Zi *Xu Pei Qi Enemies *Cai Yun Ru *Wang Yan Xi *Yao Ming Zhu *Zhou Yong Cheng *Chen Yue Xia *Zhang Zheng Hao *Zhao Tian Yu Personality Since his youthful days, JiaLong appears to harbor an adorable demeanor and finding himself appreciating the relationship with his sisters. Despite demonstrating a firm stand with chasing his dreams of becoming a confectionary master, JiaLong was extremely fearful towards his father, causing him to have the tendency of blurting out the truth after GuoHui threatened him with the future of career, in place of becoming a policeman and also, his sense of justice comes with a sense of recklessness in his decisions. ---- Starting from episode 200, JiaLong has deeply matured into taking the fullest responsibilities regarding the well-being of his family and as the only son, JiaLong has permanently inherited the role of a patriarch from father after his absence. On the aspect of "love", JiaLong prioritizes the happiness of HuanHuan and strives to reserve respect for LiMei while tolerating her atrocities. History JiaLong first appeared in episode 1, where he had mistaken ZhiMing as the boyfriend of JiaYun. Later, he assisted JiaWen regarding the newly-purchased apartment for ZhangFamily through funding from his parents and realised the previous owner left being indebted from MingQiang. Hearing from BaoNa about the , JiaLong ended up calming down GuoHui, who becomes infuriated with JiaYun and ZhiMing had faked their romantic relationship. JiaLong was employed as the worker for PeiQi and personally cared for her daughter AnAn while confronts MingQing in an attempted abduction. JiaLong returned after the marriage between JiaYun and ZhiMing, before condemning ZhengHao for the betrayal towards JiaWen and caused her to succumb into the arrogance from YanXi. After fully recuperating from his injuries after being assaulted from the underling by YunRu whose father had a losing ground in the legislative election with MingQiang, JiaLong ventured towards Thailand to further his studies on the aspect of "confectionery". (episode 1-49) ---- During his absence, JiaLong decides to engage with HuanHuan, who was already pregnant with his child and bringing her back during the birthday of MeiRu in episode 200 and reunited with his elder sisters while respecting his father's decision to practice meditation for his entire life. JiaLong nonetheless married HuanHuan, despite knowing LiMei was his wife's mother who later give birth to his son. JiaLong was later involved in a feud with HuanHuan, before JianHua and FangZi resolve the said issue. JiaLong sparked tensions with JiaXiu and HuanHuan, with regards to supporting MeiRu financially. (episode 200-260). Trivia *This marks the first time where his actor Josh Wu, joined SanLi Tv. He was originally meant to have a relationship with PeiQi instead of HuanHuan, who are portrayed by Lara Chen and Peilin Tsai respectively, where his actor portrayed as a couple with the latter instead. Category:The Sound of Happiness Category:The Sound of Happiness Characters Category:Allies Category:Original Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wu Family Category:Supporting Characters